Tavia (Video Game)
Tavia is an original character and the tritagonist in the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead. She appears for the first time in the epilogue of "400 Days" and is the final playable character. She claims to be a scout for a growing settlement that finds the pictures left by the 5 main characters and makes an offer to join her. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tavia's life before or as the apocalypse began, except that she might have been a resident of Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Tavia is seen at Gil's Pitstop (which now looks to be overrun) looking for survivors contacting an unknown man through walkie-talkie and then sees smoke in the distance. She rides there, to their campsite, and meets with Vince, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Bonnie, and Russell who are worried when they see her. She explains to them that she is from a large settlement from the north. Tavia tries to convince the survivors to come and join her in her legitimate community. Tavia's Offer Depending on how you played each survivor in their own stories of "400 Days", will determinant their decision whether to go with Tavia. *Vince will only join if he shoots Danny, and leaves with Justin. *Wyatt will join if he leaves Eddie behind or if he's told that there might be people who he knows in Tavia's community. *Russell will only join if he's told that there might be people who he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find his grandmother. *Bonnie will join regardless of choices in her story. *Shel and Becca will join if Shel decides to not execute Stephanie, and leaves with the RV. If Shel did kill Stephanie, they will instead join if told there are people of all ages in the camp. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tavia has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Radio Survivor The man seemed to have trusted Tavia enough to have her go out and get more people to join their community. She seemed to have a good tone with him on the radio, implying that they possibly are good friends. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Tavia's role as a recruiter for her group is similar to Aaron in the comic book, both of them approach a group of survivors and offer to take them back to their community. Like Aaron's proposal to Rick's group, this creates a divide between survivors wanting to go to with Tavia and the ones who wish to stay. *Tavia, Wyatt and Shel are the only protagonists in the video game to be shown driving a vehicle. *Tavia and Shel are the only protagonists to not have any non-canon deaths. *Tavia, Aaron, Eric, and Jesus all have similar roles as recruiters for their respective communities. *Tavia, differently from all the other protagonists of the video game, can only be controlled via dialogue choices. *Her character model has been reused the most out of all the video game characters, having been used for three other characters, being Brenda St. John, Dee, and Katjaa. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters